1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device comprising a wall portion formed with a standard-size loading aperture for the introduction of standard-type objects having a standard width and standard height.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices of the type referred to above are known. The loading aperture may serve, for example, for the insertion of a cassette or diskette of standard dimensions and shape to enable a record carrier to be read and/or inscribed in the interior of the device. A prior art device is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,243 by W. J. F. Rath et al., issued Jun. 28, 1994, herewith incorporated by reference. Said application relates to an apparatus constructed to cooperate with a cassette provided with an information disc. Other prior art devices are, for example,magnetic video tape recorders, so-called Compact Cassette magnetic audio tape recorders and personal computers.
The availability of a wide variety of cassettes may lead the consumer astray, which may result in an attempt to introduce cassettes, not having the exactly correct standard dimensions but more or less resembling the appropriate cassettes, into a non compatible apparatus. Obviously, this will succeed only when the incorrect size cassette has such dimensions that it can be inserted into the loading aperture of this noncompatible apparatus. This means that at least one of the dimensions of the incorrect size cassette should be smaller than the corresponding dimension of the correct cassette. Inserting a wrong (incorrect size) cassette into an apparatus or, generally speaking, introducing a wrong object into a device, may have undesirable consequences. For example, it is sometimes difficult to remove the erroneously inserted object from the device. Further, the device may be damaged because the object cannot correctly cooperate with the device. Generally the device will not operate or not operate correctly in conjunction with the wrong object.
Recently personal computers employ magnetic-disc cassettes--or diskettes--provided with a flexible magnetic disc--or floppy disk--having a diameter of 31/2". It is envisaged to market optical discs which also have a diameter of 31/2", accommodated in a cassette whose dimensions differ from said 31/2" diskettes mainly in the thickness direction only. Cassettes accommodating optical discs are also intended for use in conjunction with personal computers. It is not unlikely that a user of a personal computer may think that the loading aperture in the computer housing serve for inserting a floppy-disk diskette into the computer, whereas the device is intended only for use in conjunction with a cassette accommodating an optical disc. Insertion of a floppy disc diskette may give rise to serious damage to the optical pick-up head and to the drive in the personal computer. In any case, the computer will fail to operate correctly.